


2640 Feet High

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the hiatus ficathon prompt: Mindy refuses to join the Mile High Club, but that doesn't mean she won't let Danny's hand wander when they're forced back into their seats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2640 Feet High

“Come _on_.”

“No. Nope. Never. “

“Look, Mindy, it’s a cultural phenomenon. It’s practically _expected_. I bet they even have condoms in there.”

“It’s a terrible idea. It is _sex in an airplane bathroom_. Danny! I don’t even like to have sex in _my_ bathroom, and my bathroom is about ten times the size of this plane’s and has scented candles and accent rugs. No. Cool down, buddy, because it’s not gonna happen.” It probably wasn’t the kindest thing to punctuate her words with a pat on the crotch of his jeans, but if she was being honest with herself she did sorta want to touch him there. And the way he closed his eyes and caught his breath was doing it for her, too.

“Fine,” he sighed. “Fine, you’re right, go back to your seat.” He glanced down at his pants and ran his hands through his hair. “Give me a minute and I’ll be back, too.” Mindy nodded.

“Don’t forget your tonic water,” she offered feebly.

“I might need to ask for some Sapphire to go with it at this point,” Danny answered wryly, and she gave a weak smile in reply. They were still good, right? Their friendship wasn’t irrevocably ruined?

“Talk to you in a bit,” she said brightly, trying to cover her nerves and forget how good his lips – and hands – had felt. He nodded without saying anything and she walked back out into the aisle. Cliff. She wanted Cliff. Danny had helped her write a letter _for Cliff_. Right.

Mindy settled back into her seat with a shaky sigh and crossed her legs, trying to pretend the friction didn’t feel good and that the idea of hooking up in the bathroom didn’t sound hot at all. How much longer was this flight going to be, anyway?

Danny returned to his seat shortly thereafter, tonic water in hand, and Mindy quickly began to rummage for something to do. She glanced at the _Cosmo_ in her carry-on, but in the end she was probably not in the best frame of mind for tips on how to give a good blow job. Or how to ask your coworker on a date. Nope, bad idea. She’d, uh…listen to her iPod instead. Yeah. Fiddle, fiddle, did she want to listen to Beyoncé or Rihanna?

Not that she could focus on that, either, when Danny decided it was a good idea to touch her on the thigh to get her attention. And not even, like, a tap, either – she definitely felt some grabbing. It was awkward, but kind of _sexy_ awkward, which actually made it more awkward, so she pulled her earbuds out and turned to look at him.

“What is it, Danny?” she asked warily.

“I get that you don’t – that you don’t wanna…I mean, full-on…but I thought maybe…” He hesitated, and silently Mindy cursed the fact that the hopeful way he raised his eyebrows was so endearing.

“Maybe what, Danny? Spit it out.”

“Take off your jacket,” he replied, his voice earnest even as he ducked his head in embarrassment. “Hold it in your lap instead.”

“Okay…” It wasn’t super cold on the plane, but she still wasn’t sure what he was getting at. She was _not_ sneaking off to the bathroom for awkward mile high club sex, and that was final, and he knew it. Still, she took off her jacket and laid it in her lap. Danny’s hand – which was still on her thigh, by the way, what gives? – began to meander, until…

“Whoa, what are you doing?” she hissed, even though it was obvious what he was doing when he popped open the button on her jeans and carefully drew down the zipper.

“I’m finishing what I started,” he murmured huskily, looking her full in the face, and – oh. _Oh_ , that was nice. He had nice hands. Nice fingers. She’d known, but she hadn’t really _known_ , and –

“What do you like?” Danny asked, whispering again, and Mindy tingled slightly in a way completely unrelated to the pressure of his hand inside her jeans. Guys didn’t always ask that, in her experience, especially not right away. Especially when they were OB-GYNs, and admittedly the only other gynecologist she’d hooked up with was Jeremy, but he’d seemed to think that his medical expertise in the general area made him an expert without even trying at getting her off specifically, and not that he’d been wrong, but – It was nice to be asked, that was all.

“Um, circles,” she answered finally, thinking. “Small ones. Counterclockwise, if you can.”

“I can do that,” was his throaty reply and wow, could he _ever_. He wasn’t playing around; he wasn’t teasing; he was using just the right amount of pressure at just the right speed and it just felt…right. And _good_. And the steady, focused way he’d locked his eyes on hers wasn’t hurting, either. Mindy had a sudden flashback to the day Danny had tried to do her annual, when he’d given her the same serious gaze, and couldn’t help wondering why any of the patients at Shulman  & Associates chose to see Jeremy, Peter, or her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she clenched involuntarily, wishing so hard that she could be clenching around _him_. The thought sent sharp sparks reverberating through her and she knew she was close.

“Yes – Danny – just like – almost,” she whispered suddenly, opening her eyes again, and he kept on, moving a little faster, his breathing becoming audible as he watched her suck in her breath and try not to moan as her orgasm hit. He didn’t stop abruptly, either, but slowed carefully and left his hand cupping her gently until the throbbing between her legs had ebbed away. Mindy let out a shuddering sigh and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“If you are this good with just your left hand inside a tight pair of jeans, I can’t even imagine going to bed with you.”

She giggled a little as she watched him swallow hard at her words.

“Oh, wait, I totally _can_ imagine it,” Mindy continued, in a completely normal voice, as if she were talking about nothing more exciting than the new bar that had just opened down the street. “We should definitely do that when we get back to New York, don’t you think?”

“Mindy…” Danny turned to look at her, and the sort of helpless need in his eyes made her not want to tease him anymore. Damn, he was so hot when you got down to it. She rolled her eyes a little.

“So read my magazine, if you’re bored,” she said loudly. “The turbulence is over; you can put your tray down.” She lowered the plastic tray and laid her jacket on it halfway, the sleeve making a curtain around Danny’s lap. The copy of _Cosmo_ came out of her bag after that and fell open to an article on “Things You Need to Tell Your Gyno.” Well, that was appropriate.

“There you go,” she finished, and Danny gave her a quizzical, still-horny look…that got a lot less quizzical and lot more horny when she reached her hand over and started to rub against the bulge in his pants.

“Mindy,” he said again, and Madonna was totally right, it _did_ sound like a prayer, even when the name in question was Mindy and not _Madonna_. And it was ridiculously hot, especially as she watched him remember where he was, look down at her magazine, and struggle to keep his face appropriate. She squeezed him a little harder, a little faster – pulsing, really – over his jeans and enjoyed the sound of his breathing coming harsher and less even. His hips were twitching, though, and Mindy could tell he was getting frustrated. It was fair. Danny was, after all, almost _forty_ now, and it more or less made sense that such an old man would have a hard time coming in his pants, no matter how talented she was.

“Danny, why is your jacket on the floor? Did you really think airplane dirt was going to improve on its ugliness?”

She leaned forward to pick up the God-awful jacket and shoved it at him, taking the opportunity to unzip his jeans, slip her hand inside, and make Danny infinitely glad that he’d worn boxers instead of briefs.

It only took a few tugs and a quick sweep of her fingertips over his balls and he was gritting his teeth and letting his eyes flutter closed just long enough for Mindy to admire his amazing eyelashes and how beautiful his face really was.

She gave him a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek as she pulled away, wiping her hand clean on his underwear as she did – and yeah, that was kind of gross, but absorbing genital excretions was kind of the _point_ of underpants – and returned his shaky, slightly dazed smile with a dazzling smirk.

“How much longer ‘til we get home?” he asked softly. Mindy glanced at her phone.

“It’s about another hour to New York,” she replied. She could see another question behind his abnormally expressive eyes, a question she was going to choose to ignore because she honestly didn’t know the answer, and Danny seemed to accept that, because he nodded and actually started examining the stupid _Cosmo_ article. He’d just helped her write the letter for Cliff, after all. He understood that this was complicated, that the hot moments they’d shared didn’t necessarily mean –

They were _hot_ , though. Hotter than anything she’d had yet with Cliff. And there were endless hot possibilities considering Danny had already seen her naked and she didn’t have to worry about that.

It was going to be a long trip home.


End file.
